


I need a doctor

by dancey94



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Duelling, Fight for the Throne, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Orphans, fight for power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: The King and Queen are poisoned, leaving the throne vacant. Their son, Prince Charmont, is only three years old so the power over the country is temporarily in his uncle's hands. As the Prince gets older, he befriends the royal physician, doctor Johann Struensee, and receives a proper education under his protective wing. Years pass and the bond between the two becomes dangerously strong.





	I need a doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts), [MrsMusicAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusicAddict/gifts), [DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



The Royal Family could not have been happier when the Queen gave birth to a healthy plump son. The King had been waiting for a child for so long that when the Queen announced she was pregnant, the whole country was asked to pray and hope for an undisturbed delivery. In unusually warm September, the child was born and immediately called by everyone charming. The maids and courtiers smiled at the adorable baby with big eyes full of curiosity. The Queen had no doubt she should name her son Charmont.

At that time, the doctor who took care of the Royal Family was assigned a protégé who turned out to be a young handsome man, an orphan, who wanted to pursue medical studies and, later, medical career. His name was Johann Struensee and he was from the country across the border, which seemed to be his greatest fault. The royal doctor seemed fond of Johann and wanted to secure his future at court. Fortunately, he managed to do so before he died, along with the Royal Family. Prince Charmont was three years old then and was left with his uncle, the King’s brother, Char’s only remaining family.

From that point on, it was mainly Johann and Char. Char’s uncle took over the country and was not particularly interested in his nephew. Politics was his whole life. He tried to appear warm and accommodating at the beginning, especially in front of the nation, wanting to reassure everybody that he was a good sovereign and that he was only managing the country before the young prince could take over. Yet, the maids and everyone at court felt unsafe with the new King and his way of approaching his subjects.

The rules changed. The taxes increased. Crimes were severely punished. At the same time, in the atmosphere of terror, the economy was heading towards a dead end. Some people wanted to leave but most of them were not allowed to. Life became miserable for the ordinary people. Still, they had to pretend everything was fine. If anyone objected, they would be sent to a place where it was, indeed, even worse.

 

Johann felt involved in Char’s development and even responsible for that. The uncle wasn’t going to educate the young prince so somebody had to do it. Struensee remained the only one at court with no ulterior motive and not truly threatened to stay and behave. People saw him as the ray of sunshine they needed in the dark times that had come. Perhaps it was his youthfulness and fearlessness. Perhaps his sweet smile that swept the ladies off their feet. Or perhaps the fact that he would not bend. From a young age, Johann learnt to manipulate people around him to get what he needed. If he hadn’t, he would have been dead already.

Near the castle, there was a forest. It was a vast area with countless trees and bushes. In spring, when nature was in bloom, the sight was astonishing. Johann would take the little prince, often offer him to sit on his back, and wander for miles along the road in the middle of the woods. Char loved their trips. He gaped at the blossoming trees, the singing birds and other small animals. Johann approached the King once with the pledge to build a small summerhouse in the forest so that he could take the prince there. King’s doubts were dispelled when Struensee presented a vision of the castle being just for himself.

When Char was six, Johann started to teach him how to ride a horse. They started by riding together on one mare, named Matilda. Struensee made sure to hold the prince tight and never let him fall. Once, the rain caught them during a ride. They were in the middle of a huge meadow with a lonely tree in the centre which Johann saw as a perfect shelter. He stopped the mare underneath the tree’s wide crown and picked up Char to let him stand on the ground. The boy counted the steps until he reached the place where the rain fell on his head. He stood mere inches away, not to get wet but to at least feel the drops pass his face. Johann watched the prince extend his hand towards the rain and enjoy the freshness of the water coming down from the sky. Char would never forget the way the air smelt.

Around that time, Johann took it upon himself to teach the little prince how to read and write. The King, at Struensee’s request, found a few teachers willing to introduce Char into the world of education. The lessons were concerned mainly with the prince’s artistic abilities, discovering and developing his talents. The boy was supposed to sing and play the piano. Soon, Struensee felt the need to intervene. He wanted the young prince to be eloquent, well-spoken and actually aware of what was going on around him. Well-educated himself, Johann knew he projected his aspiration upon Char but he didn’t see anything wrong with that. The greater the prince’s knowledge, the better king he’d be in the future.

Struensee’s influence on the young prince began to irritate the King as he wanted the boy to remain in the dark and actually to never even consider taking the power from his hands. Char could become dangerous, especially with the ambitious doctor by his side. When the King started seeking another candidate for a royal physician, Struensee moved into the shadows and for a few weeks did not trouble the King with any requests. The situation needed to calm down before Johann would approach the King again.

Prince Charmont was thirteen when Struensee fell terribly ill. His temperature was high and he started hallucinating. He was talking in his sleep and when he was awake, he would talk nonsense. Char announced a pause in his lessons for a whole week so that he could spend that time by the doctor’s bed. He would sit there, read Struensee’s favourite poems, even though he barely understood any of them, and make up stories. Johann realised he liked the prince’s soft voice and was astounded by the boy’s imagination. Whether consciously or not, he asked Char to write down the stories he’d told him.

A week or two later, Johann decided to talk to Char about puberty. It was high time someone had done it and the King was not willing to explain such things. He would only be interested in Char when he needed to show him off to princesses and other important people who kept asking about the prince. Gradually, Charmont turned from an adorable boy into a well-mannered adolescent, which, in Johann’s opinion, had to be explained to him so that the prince would not be scared of what was happening.

Struensee asked Char for a walk in the forest, as he frequently would. Between lessons, the prince loved sharing what he’d learnt with his doctor, who, in fact, evolved into something more. Charmont saw Johann as his best friend. He was fond of everyone in the castle, especially the cooks and the people serving in the kitchen, just as everybody seemed smitten with the young prince. Somehow, he managed to sustain his beauty and kindness as he grew up.

“You entered a very dangerous period, Your Highness,” Johann spoke softly, while making slow careful steps with his hands behind his back. “You should know that right now there is no turning back. You are going to become a man. Your voice will change and your body will change. A lot of things will no longer be what you have got used to.”

Charmont was looking at Struensee with widely open eyes. That one thing would probably never change, Struensee thought. The curiosity would always be there.

At sixteen, Char had the opportunity to be a part of a ball. The King invited every royal family from every bordering country. Struensee wondered if the point was to find a fiancée for the prince. Charmont was dressed up in the most expensive and perfectly tailored clothes, his hair was combed neatly and he was sprinkled with the most magnificent perfume. Johann found it difficult to breathe for a moment when he saw Char enter the ballroom. His own clothes seemed like the ones of a vagabond; he felt inadequate. The company appeared to be equally surprised by Struensee’s presence at the ball but the King explained that he was the royal physician and that he belonged to the circle of the educated and the well-spoken. It was a praise Johann had never dared to dream of hearing.

Johann tried to talk to the foreign ministers and acquire some information about other countries’ policies. He was in his thirties and his interest in the country’s well-being increased with every second. An experienced medic that he was, Struensee had always the best in mind and cared for his every patient. After years of seeing the King rule, he was used to the way things worked but knew it could be improved with a little effort. With Char being on his side, Johann could reform the country and bring back its greatness.

Days after the ball, Johann asked the prince if he wanted to ride with him. They took two stallions and headed for the summerhouse in the forest.

“Did you like any of the ladies at the ball?”

“Not particularly, no. Why?”

Struensee poured them a glass of juice and looked at the setting sun. They had to return to the castle soon.

“You will have to marry one of them one day.”

“Why?” Charmont asked with the usual curiosity in his big blue eyes and his voice, rougher than ever before. Johann had noticed the way the prince was going through puberty and was astonished and honoured to be able to see the child grow into a handsome man. Two more years had to pass before Char could take the power from his uncle’s hands. It would not be easy but Johann was hell-bent on making it happen and setting the right course for the country. It was strange as it was not even his motherland. Yet, he felt such a strong bond to that land. And maybe to the young friend asking him why he had to marry.

“You need a wise Queen by your side, Your Highness.” Johann liked reminding Char that he was, in fact, from the Royal Family and that it was his duty to take over when he would come of age.

The conversation stopped there, with Char evidently dissatisfied and still puzzled. Time was a great teacher, Struensee thought and hoped that the prince would soon figure out his role in his country’s functioning.

 

A month before Char’s eighteen’s birthday, Struensee began approaching the King and asking about preparation for a grand ceremony. It was also the time when he started carefully watch the food and drinks the Prince was served because, for some reason, Johann suspected the King of wanting to get rid of Charmont from the line to the throne. He was not entirely wrong in doing so; it was only that the King would rather tackle the problem quietly and precisely.

The first step in the King’s scheme provided for eliminating the indirect enemy. One evening, Johann received a note saying that he was no longer necessary and was supposed to leave a few days after the Prince’s birthday at the latest. That was a warning Struensee was not willing to ignore. He was getting older, hungry for power and reforms, and with such close relation to the Prince, he was an inconvenient pawn on the King’s path. There was only hope that Charmont would either oppose his uncle and not let Johann leave or that even with Struensee gone, the Prince would fight for his right to the throne.

That very same evening, Johann knocked on the door to Char’s chamber.

“Let’s go for a ride, Your Highness.”

The days were getting shorter, the evenings colder and the time was running out. Septembers were often rainy and windy. That was why Char had often spent his birthday in the castle, warm and surrounded only by the people who wished him best. Nobody cared for the summerhouse in the forest, which was why it became bleak and almost came to ruin during the years. Still, it was Johann’s favourite place in the world and Char seemed to share his sentiment. Whenever Struensee asked him for a ride or walk through the forest, they would stop by the summerhouse. It was a symbol of their bond and the sign of the time passing.

That evening, Johann seemed troubled, with his mind far away, his gaze absent and floating. Char immediately spotted something was wrong and approached his friend. He looked into the physician’s eyes and searched for answers. The frown on Struensee’s forehead and pursed lips were enough to know the situation was bad. Something had gone terribly wrong.

“Your Highness... You are turning eighteen and I do not know when it happened. It feels as if I held you in my arms only yesterday. And now you are becoming an independent man. You are becoming the king. It is your destiny, your duty and I cannot wait to see you take the throne. I believe that the whole nation is waiting,” Johann spoke seriously without even mentioning that he was going to abandon Char.

“I do not know if I am suited to be the king. But I am sure that with you by my side, I will do my best,” Charmont smiled at Johann; the gesture almost broke his heart.

“You do not need me, Your Highness. You can deal with the country on your own. I know you can.”

Johann was on the verge of tears but he was aware that he had to be strong for the Prince. He could not let him see himself weak and desperate. They had so little time and Struensee wanted to use it wisely.

“That is not true. I need you, Johann. You are my physician, my advisor, my teacher. My friend.”

It was the most difficult and painful moment in Johann’s life. He didn’t expect anything ever to be worse. It was the moment when he had to discard everything he felt and take into consideration the well-being of the country. He had to put aside his needs and desires for the greater good.

“I am not your friend, Your Highness. I was only ever your doctor and your teacher. It was required of me. Now, that you are turning eighteen and are legally allowed to take the throne after your father; you no longer need my advice.”

“I still need a doctor,” Char said with a half-smile. It was the last straw.

“I was made aware that your uncle is looking for one. I am sure he will be as good as me and will take good care of you.”

And that was it. The Prince was rendered silent. He had no words, no comment. Struensee sensed the feeling of powerlessness and could barely stand it. Char turned away and looked at the night sky. Suddenly, the night became unbearably quiet. In the dark, the only sound was the men’s breathing and it was quite difficult to distinguish between them.

“I should not let you leave. You have been like a father or a brother to me. You have been the most important person. I feel like I have only you. And now you want to abandon me. You completed your task and you believe you deserve freedom?”

Struensee had not anticipated how hard the Prince would fight. It could all turn against him but he did not mind as long as Char defeated his uncle and took control over the country. His one meaningless life did not matter in the vast ocean of the King’s subjects.

“I will grant you your freedom, Struensee. You do not need to be afraid.”

Johann felt like those were the last words he was ever going to hear from the Prince. He did not need to worry. Charmont was going to become the merciful, brave and wise king that he had taught him to be. He had made him that way.

 

The Prince’s birthday was stretched throughout a whole week in September. It was a time of joy, dancing, good food and drinking. The King managed to behave for most of the time but one evening he crossed the line. Under the influence of the alcohol and after hearing someone’s bad joke, he fused. Seeing Charmont so full of glee and listening to everyone’s praise for the future king was beyond his limits. The King approached his nephew and, without a warning, raised his hand on the young Prince. Char was not as surprised as anyone might have expected and managed to dodge the hit. Then, he ordered the guards to escort the King to his bedroom.

On the last night of the celebratory week, Char left the ballroom for some fresh air. He was on his way to the garden, when he heard a barely audible murmur. It was chilly in the corridor; Char crossed his arms against his chest and rubbed them as he took the next few steps in the direction of the sound.

“Johann!”

Struensee stopped short and bowed before the Prince. He was holding a bag and following a few servants who were carrying the rest of his luggage. Char blinked in a sudden realisation that his greatest fear was coming true, that what they had spoken of was real and happening. Struensee was leaving the castle, he was leaving Char.

“Why tonight? Why on my birthday? Why must you leave, Johann?”

The last question was an unintelligible yell. The Prince could barely contain his anger and sorrow. For eighteen years, Char had lived under his uncle’s wing and endured everything that had been sent his way. For eighteen years, he had been neglected and ignored and politely denied. His existence was a minor inconvenience for his uncle but they both had made compromises.

Everyone in the castle was scared and would not dare object the King but everyone liked the young Prince. Still, there was no one that cared as much as Johann. The physician became everything to Char and losing everything was not an option. Struensee put a finger to his lips to shush the Prince so that the guest wouldn’t come out, worried for their future sovereign. Johann pursed his lips and tried to appear cold and indifferent but his eyes were teary and filled with regret.

“You have not given me a present, Johann. I will not let you leave before you do.”

That remark made Struensee smile faintly. He watched the servants disappear into the night with his bags. It was only him and the Prince. He could either make it short and relatively painless or stay for a moment longer and risk everything.

“My present is in my chamber,” Johann explained.

“Show me, then.”

They went to Struensee’s room. It was dark and empty, with only the furniture remaining. There were no personal belongings, no clothes, no books. The bed and desk were completely empty and impersonal. The room could belong to anyone and no one. Johann tried not to look around, already reconciled with the fact that he had to leave that place. It was convenient and comfortable but the room meant nothing in comparison to what he was truly losing.  

Charmont, on the other hand, started wandering about and touching the places where there used to be books and drawings. He had known that room since he was a child and loved spending time there. It was his safe space, a place where no one could harm him and where he learnt the most interesting things. Soon, it was going to be a place where his life collapsed.

“So?” Char asked and faced Johann who seemed nervous yet strangely calm about the whole situation. He appeared to know more than he let Char in on. As he was standing in front of the Prince, both men had sudden recollections and plenty regrets. Everything was happening so quickly, with no time for goodbyes or explanations. Char could not believe he had spent so many years with Johann and never plucked the courage to tell him how he felt. It seemed too late now.

Johann took the last step forwards, reducing the distance between them to mere inches. There had been something he kept thinking of, something that seemed unethical and dangerous but if he was to be exiled, he could afford to at least try. He licked his lips as his gaze kept shifting from Char’s eyes to his lips. The gesture was a signal for the Prince to withdraw before anything wrong could happen. But Char seemed firmly planted to the ground, standing still, almost immobile.

Struensee decided to push his luck and leant towards Char. Their lips met in a soft gentle peck. If anything, Johann could still explain and find an excuse for the affectionate gesture. It was still on the verge of appearing immoral but not beyond the line, not yet. Charmont’s body seemed detached from his face as he pressed slightly stronger against Johann but only with his lips.

The ball was still taking place. The King was soundly asleep in his chamber upstairs. The carriage was waiting for Johann and there was no way he would not take it. But for that brief moment, the world stopped. It was only Johann and Char. They were together. Nothing bad could happen. And then, Johann left a whisper upon the Prince’s lips and left the room.

“It's under the pillow.”

Char spotted tears in Johann’s eyes. His own cheeks were wet but, thankfully, there was no one to see. He did not intend to return to the ballroom like that. He needed some time and space. As he was left alone in the chamber, he approached the bed slowly, afraid of what he might find. He touched the pillow, already washed and deprived of Johann’s smell. Char lifted the pillow and found something that looked like a journal. He picked it with hesitation and glanced at the door, suddenly overwhelmed by the sense of conspiracy. As he opened the notebook, beautifully shaped, clear letters appeared before him. It was Johann’s handwriting, surely. The first few sentences sounded painful already and Char could not ready anymore, not now, not when the wound was fresh and open. He only looked at the first and last date. They were decades apart.

 

The carriage was racing in the rain, through the mud and puddles on the road. The ride was bumpy and there were no stops. There was neither a need nor time to pause. Johann was supposed to leave the country as quickly as possible, without bringing any attention. He was holding his bag tightly, close to his heart, crying openly now. There was no one to witness his pain and, thankfully, no one to report his transgression to the King.

They were driving really fast, yet it felt like an infinity before they got to another county. There, Johann asked to stop for at least an hour. He needed a drink, or a few, or enough to lull him to sleep. He entered an inn and ordered a whole bottle of liquor. They were already far away from the castle but the ball seemed to stick to Johann. The whole country was celebrating the Prince’s eighteenth’s birthday and hoping that it meant better times ahead. Struensee wished the same.

He managed to overhear some rumours and opinions about Char and the King. It wasn’t particularly reassuring but people had high expectations of the new sovereign. There were even voices expressing a wish for an uprising. Johann could only pray that didn’t happen. Without him, Char could either grow colder and depose his uncle from the throne or surrender and disappoint the whole nation and that was not what he had been fighting for so fiercely for decades.

Johann was reaching for the bottle, which was already half-empty, when four armed guards entered the inn. Instantly, the whole room fell silent as the men proceeded to search the place. They seemed to be looking for someone, with a great urge to find that person. Johann paled when he assumed they might be looking for him. If only he hadn’t stopped at that inn. Perhaps the King had never envisaged Struensee someplace peaceful and quiet. Perhaps it was all a lie and death was already written all over his forehead. A wanted man was of no use and no value. He had to flee farther than he had originally planned if he wanted to live.

The men split while Johann stood up from his seat and hoped to reach the door unnoticed. His knees were weak, legs wobbling and head spinning. It was easily predictable that he’d be caught. The men grabbed Johann’s clothes and got him out of the building. Struensee heard when the inn became noisy and loud immediately after he and the men left.

“Please… I beg you…” He pleaded with great difficulty, barely able to breathe, let alone speak.

The men exchanged a few unfavourable comments about the state of the former royal doctor but, eventually, took him to another carriage and rushed back towards the castle. Johann was lost. He collapsed on a guard’s shoulder and fell asleep.

 

The blackness was dispersed with a shout and, later, a fair amount of water splashed on his face. Johann woke up abruptly and looked around. The maids and guards all gathered by the carriage and stared at Struensee. Confusion and fear mixed with relief. If he was going to be executed, he preferred it to happen where he had spent most of his life, not in the middle of nowhere, an abandoned village or in a forest, with no witnesses.

“Quickly! Come!” Everyone hurried the doctor.

Johann got out of the carriage and immediately threw up. He was still half-drunk and only half-aware of what was happening. The puzzled expression did not fade when he was pushed forward, inside the castle, and further, to his old chamber. There, he understood.

Struensee rushed towards the bed where Prince Charmont lay. There was blood on the floor and on the sheets. Johann seemed to sober up instantly and seek the injury.

“What happened?” He asked when he noticed a dagger sticking up above Char’s side. It was right below the ribs and in a place where no vital organs were located. Johann sighed with relief as he realised there was no severe damage. His job was to get out the dagger and stop the bleeding. He could do that. He was sober enough for that.

“He ran upstairs, woke the King and challenged him to a duel,” someone in the crowd explained.

The rest was easy to deduce. The only remaining question was – in what state was the King?

“Johann…” Charmont uttered breathlessly, clutching desperately to consciousness.

Struensee asked for towels, bowls with water and his bags from the carriage. He had tranquilisers there and other important medicines, herbal and otherwise. The room was silent as everyone observed the doctor work his wonders. Char grunted and groaned but mostly sighed, reflecting on his actions and the awaiting consequences. If he survived, which Johann kept repeating was certain, he’d have to face the fact that he’d murdered his uncle, his only family. Struensee was eager to provide his opinion on that issue as well.

After the impressive demonstration of his medical skills, Johann asked everyone to leave the room in order to give Charmont some time to recover. It had been the most intense night in their lives and Struensee predicted many more still ahead.

“Stay,” Char pleaded, blinking slowly and opening his eyes for a split second.

Johann was sitting by the young Prince’s side with his fists clenched, which helped him refrain from holding Char’s hand.

“Unbreak my heart,” Charmont spoke after a moment of silence. It appeared as if he needed to gather strength to utter his request.

“Your Highness, you simply need to live. But you can go to sleep now. I will not let you go.”

“I did.” Char’s voice was full of regret and sorrow.

“My life was at stake. I was only an obstacle anyway.” Johann provided an excuse, to which Char responded with a pained groan. “And I did not manage to leave properly.”

“I could not let you. I asked them to find you. I told them I would not let anyone else take care of me. I do not want anyone else.”

Now, with his uncle dead, Prince Charmont became the King. His word was law and his wish everyone’s command. With him on the throne, Johann could be certain he’d remain at court.

“I want to love you, Johann,” Char said and turned on the side. He reached out to hold onto Johann’s arm as his eyes fell shut.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry?


End file.
